Moving On From the Past
by maddoghurdles
Summary: The girls are in a bad accident. Who will survive, and what will they become? Some sadness. Ezria, Haleb, Spoby, and Paige/Emily.
1. Chapter 1

**This is taking place the summer after the girls senior year. Aria's parents know about her and Ezra, and there is no Malcolm, or Maggie just yet. I haven't decided if I want to add them! Spencer is with Toby, Hanna is with Caleb, and Emily is with Paige. Please Review, this is my first PLL fanfic! Oh and Toby is a good guy in this fic!**

Aria POV

"Girls, I'm so glad were rid of A, have graduated,and have moved on. So lets go party!" Hanna announced to us as we were all crammed into Spencers car, headed to her family's lake house as a getaway.

"Hey, turn that up a bit will ya, Spence?" Spencer was driving, I was behind her, Hanna was in the passenger seat, and Emily was right behind Hanna.

"Sure-"

"SPENCER!" I screamed, as a drunk driver crashed into the right side of the vehicle. Hanna and Emily's side.

_Oh no, Oh god no. This can't be happening. After everything we've been through. Please be okay, please be okay._

I looked over to my right, and saw Emily's lifeless form. I went over to check her pulse.

"Emily! EMILY! WAKE UP! Please, Please, Emily wake up!" I started shaking her, hoping to wake her. But nothing was working. I climbed up to the front of the car, to check on Hanna and Spencer. I heard Spencer moaning a bit, which may sound funny, but ended up being one of the best things I would have heard in my entire life. It meant that she was alive. _Oh thank god,_ I thought.

"Spence? Are you okay?" I worriedly asked her, praying that she was.

"A-Aria?" she looked up at me, scared.

"Yeah, it's me. Look, we've been in an accident. Emily, I- I think sh-shes de-dead." I started sobbing now, not believing that yet again another one of my best friends died. After making sure Spencer was okay, I went over to Hanna.

_ isn't alright._

"Hanna, Hanna!" I repeated what happened with Emily, only this time I got a little of a response from Hanna.

"Ow." Was all she said, and then she went limp in my arms. This was all too much.

"Hanna! No! NO you can't do this to us! Hanna stay with us!" I screamed, hysterically. Spencer had already called 911 and help was on the way. Both me and Spencer were okay, with minor bruises. We held Emily and Hanna until the ambulances came to take them off, us hoping that there was still a chance for them. they brought us into the police car, and drove us to the hospital. I called Ezra, knowing that I would need him for comfort.

"Hey Babe, what's up?" He answered, as if everything was okay. But everything wasn't okay. Suddenly I couldn't speak.

"Aria?" He asked, in a bit of a more worried tone now.

"Ezra. I need you right now, please. We were just in a car accident, and I th-think th-that Ha-hanna and Em-emily are de-dead." This was not how I was expecting to spend my night. We were supposed to be celebrating, not mourning, not worrying.

"Holyyy crap. Are you okay? Where can I meet you? This is... oh my god. Aria, I'm so sorry. Can I bring you anything?" He sounded genuinely sorry, which I'm not surprised about. It felt good to hear his voice. It brought me comfort, even in this dark time.

"Yeah, um some clothes please. I love you. I'll see you whenyou get there."

"I love you too Aria, so much." We hung up, and I turned to Spencer, who was just finishing up her conversation with Toby.

"How did this happen? It's too much. Why is it always us? Why can't it be to a different town, a different group of friends for once!? I mean, Ali's murder, A, Maya, and all the other people dying. And now this! Seriously!" I broke down for the millionth time that night. Spencer grabbed onto me, and we sat in silence the rest of the way.

* * *

We were brought into the waiting room, and were greeted by all of our parents, and boyfriends. That also included Emily's parents and Paige, and Hanna's mom, Pastor Ted, and Caleb since they were not allowed in to see them. They all came rushing over, wanting to know what happened, how it happened, what we knew. Spencer and I were in too much shock still to process what was happening. But they could tell by the looks on our faces that it was not good. I went to Ezra once I spotted him, and just let myself be in his strong, comforting arms for a few moments before I went to change. I could not face the adults yet, especially Hanna and Emily's parents. I couldn't look into their eyes just yet, knowing their daughters were dead. I just couldn't. I walked out of the restroom, and was almost hit by a team of doctors yelling and running towards theER.

"Code Blue! Code blue! She's flatlining someone help!" They all went whizzing by into the ER. A nurse came up to us as I made my way to sit back down.

"Spencer Hastings and Aria Montgomery?" We acknowledged her, and stood.

"We just want to give the two of you a check up, just to make sure you are all right from the accident and that there are no unknown injuries." We nodded, still not speaking much. We followed the nurse into the ER, and that's when we saw it. The code blue was on...

**Haha Cliffhanger! I hope you enjoy, and please review! I can't give you a certain time on when I'll be updating, but like anyone I will try to update regularly!**


	2. Chapter 2

Aria POV

I heard the code blue team trying to revive whoever was flat lining, when I heard her name.

"Damnit Emily, c'mon!" was Dr. Wren Kingston, a friend of all of ours. Spencer and I immediately looked at each other, scared. We ran right over, trying to find answers. We finally hear a beeping, and Emily's chest start moving.

"Wren, what happened? We need to know. You haven't even been to give us an update on either of them." Spencer said in exasperation, the fatigue getting to her. She hadn't meant to be harsh, but it a lot was happening, and she was right. We haven't gotten answers.

"Spencer, we will be with you and your families in a bit. I reckon you should get some sleep or something to eat." He said in his hot British accent. We still had to go get our check ups, so we went back with the nurse. They let us stay in the same room as they made sure we had no internal issues that needed to be dealt with. After normal procedures, they let us return to our families.

1 HOUR LATER

I woke up in Ezra's arms when Wren came in finally to give us an update about Hanna and Emily.

"So, things are looking bright for Hanna, and we have hope. She should wake up from her comatose state within the next week. Emily on the other hand, isn't doing as well. See, we believe that she will wake up, but we're not so sure how much she will remember. It may be something where she will remember in 30 second intervals, but then forget again. Please, do not worry though because people can come back strong from this type of accident, and even regain full memory." He spoke too us all, knowing that it wasn't just the parents of those involved concerned.

"What are you talking about, don't worry!? You just told us that they are in comas, and you expect us to 'not worry'? What the hell is wrong with you!?" Caleb freaked at Wren, just wanting to make sure Hanna would be okay.

"Caleb, just sit." Ashley spoke to him, but looking as if she was on the verge of breaking as well.

"Please, do not give up hope. Now, I know that you are all very close. But, only immediate family is allowed in the ICU. However, due to the circumstances, I will allow two people in at any given time." Ashley and Caleb followed him to Hanna's room, while Pam and Paige followed him to Emily's.

"Aria, you should really get some rest. Do you want me to bring you home? Or, to my apartment?" Ezra looked at me with concerned, loving eyes.

"Can I go to your apartment please? It's closer to here, and I want to make sure that I can come if anything happens." All that was on my mind right now was Em and Hanna.

"Of course. Why don't you tell your parents." I walked over to my mom, let her know where I'd be and then headed out. Ezra carried me to the car.

I woke up in the early afternoon, a bit sore from the few bruises I got from the crash. Ezra kissed me on the forehead, and brought me a cup of coffee.

"Have you heard anything?" I asked him.

"Well, they've stayed the same since you left. Everyone has been rotating their 'shifts' all night, so the girls are never alone. Do you want to get dressed and head over?"

"Yeah. Thanks for being here." I looked up at him, grateful for his thoughtfulness. He really was the best boyfriend.

"Aria, I will always be here for you, no matter what. Now lets go."

* * *

When we walked into the hospital, Wren was speaking to Ashley right outside Hanna's door. I walked over, and they filled us in.

"I was just telling Ms. Marin here that Hanna has improved greatly overnight. She may even wake up today. As he said that, we were cut off by Caleb running out of Hanna's room.

"She woke up! She woke up. Please, make sure shes alright." He cared so much for her, it really was sweet. We all rushed in, ignoring the 2 person rule. Hanna was a bit groggy though.

"Guys, what happened? I just remembered slamming into something..." She looked up at us with question in her eyes.

"We were hit by a drunk driver on our way to Spencer's lake house last night. Emily is still in a coma, but Spencer and I are alright." I decided not to give her all the details on Emily's condition, because it would probably just upset her.

"Wait what? Emily is hurt? How is she? And, why us? Of all people, this had to happen to us?" she said in exasperation.

"That's exactly what we all said. We've just gone through so much already. its not fair.", Spencer told her.

"So Wren, when do I get out? And what about Emily?"

"Well, we'd like to keep you overnight just one more night,and then you can go home As for Emily, she hasn't woken up yet so we can't be sure."

"Please be honest with me. How is she? Im assuming not good, because the girls won't tell me." she shot glares at both Spencer and I.

"To be honest, she's not doing great. the car hit near her first. We believe that she will wake up this week, but she may have a major memory loss. were not sure how far it would date back though. It could be that she won't remember the last year, 3 years, or even 5 years. Hopefully not longer." Wren knew how bad that would be, considering everything that has happened.

"Well when can I see her?" Hanna asked.

"I can check to see if I can bring your bed in her room during the day time, if you'd like. we will be moving both of you out of the ICU anyway."

"Yes, please, thank you."

After the girls were moved to the same room, it was much easier to be able to check on them both. Of course, Hanna was non stop chatter, but that was just normal Hanna. After she had been awake for a few hours, she tried to get Caleb and her mom to leave, leaving just me, Spencer, and her in the room. (and Emily).

"Guys I have something to tell you."

"Okay...Are you alright?" we asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. its just that... I'm pregnant. I knew before the accident and I was gonna tell you guys when we got to the lakehouse."

"Wow... I definitely did not expect that coming! But this is great! How gosh..is the baby okay?" I asked.

"Yes, SHE is fine. I told Wren when they brought me in. I was awake very shortly I remember. But I made him not tell anyone. and then he checked on her. I was planning on making a special night for Caleb and me when we got back from the getaway."

"Whoa whoa whoa. a SHE? Hanna that's great! How far along are you?" Spencer asked.

"about 12 weeks. I've been hiding my bump but you can see it now." We both crowded her, trying to feel her baby. This was a moment of happiness that we were thankful to have, knowing that it might not last.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long to updatea! My computer has been weird for the longest time. Here's the next chapter!**

Three weeks had passed since the accident, and Emily still had not woken up. Hanna was released, and was doing well. The girls all went to the hospital everyday and spent a few hours each day with Emily. They all were napping right next to Emily's bed when they were awakened by a noise coming from the bed.

"O-ouch."Emily mumbled, still half asleep.

"Emily! You're up! Gosh, are you okay? You scared us pretty bad." Hanna said to her.

"What happened? Where's Ali?" We all stared at her shocked. What were we going to tell her.

"We were in a car accident." SPencer said

"And who are you?" she asked, turning to Paige.

"You don't remember me? Em, cmon." Paige said, sounding hurt.

"Emily, we need to tell you something." Aria told her. While she said that, Spencer told Paige that she should wait outside for this, because they didn't know how Emily would react, and didn't want Piage feeling hurt. After Paige left, they all turned to her.

"Hey Em, what year is it?" Spencer asked her, trying to figure out what she last remembered.

"It's 2008 of course What is it that you needed to tell me?" Emily looked at us as if we had six heads.

"Em, Ali is dead." Aria said.

"What? No, no no no. STOP! Its not true. Its not..." Emily started crying and freaking.

"EM, Em. It's okay. She died 3 years ago. You don't remember, do you?" Hanna asked

"No...Guys, it looks like there is something else you aren't telling me. Speaking of, where is Ben?"

"You guys broke up a while ago. Remember that girl that was just in here? That's Paige."

"Alright...Why does that matter?" she asked

"Thats your girlfriend, Em." Aria informed her. Paige started crying again.

"This is too much. Can we talk about something else please?"

"Well Hanna, I think you can start with that..." Spencer and Aria both gave her a look, knowing that shed catch on. Hanna's face lit up, as she had been looking forward to this.

"Okay, Em. You don't know this obviously, since you lost your memory. But, I have this AMAZING boyfriend. His name is-" Hanna was cut off by Emily

"Caleb. I remembered something! Okay, go on." They all celebrated for a moment before Hanna continued.

"Anyways, I'm pregnant. And its a girl." Hanna smiled, waiting for her reaction.

"What!? Hanna were only 15!" she scolded Hanna, trying not to smile because she secretly was actually thrilled.

"No, Emily. We're 18. Guess that part of your memory didn't come back!"

"Oh.. Well than congratulations! I am so happy for you!"

"Thanks. Well, while we are talking about this, I want to ask you 3 something. Will you be my baby's godmothers? I know they are only supposed to have one. But I can't just choose one of you."

"Hanna, of course we will be. You know that!" Aria chimed in

"You guys are too sweet."

"Wait, you said they. Hanna?" Spencer caught on to Hanna's subtle hint.

"Well...I'm having twins!" Hanna excalimed. We all just looked at her dumbfounded, and then started screaming.

"Well, we need to start shopping in twos than!" Spencer said. Aria looked at the time, realizing that it was gettinglate.

"I gotta get going Em, but I'll be back tomorrow morning." Aria said. All the other girls agreed, and hugged Emily goodbye.

* * *

Aria POV, Ezra's Apartment

"Hone, I'm back. Emilys awake!" I yelled to Ezra, who was simply reading a book while he waited for me.

"That's great Hun. So, I made reservations for tonight at your favorite fancy restaurant in town. We need to celebrate finally being able to be together."  
"Sounds great! But just letting you know, we've been able to be in publice for a few months now. Isn't this late?" She asked

"Nah, lets just go and have a great night."

"Okay" I agreed.

We got to the restaurant, and Ezra led me to our special spot, which was hard to get since it was a favorite of many.

"Awww you got our favorite spot!"

"Yes, I did." He smiled his cute boyish smile. We led a light conversation throughout dinner, until dessert.

Ezra stood up beside the table, while clinking his glass to get everyone's attention.

"Excuse me all, but I have an announcement to make." I started tearing up, having an idea of what he was doing. _Oh crap Ezra. What are you doing What are you doing!_

"Aria. I love you so very much, more than I could ever imagine. You are the light of my life, beautiful. Please, do me the incdredible honor of marrying me and being my wife." The tears spillled over my lids as I wrapped my arms around his muscluar body.

"Of course. I love you Ezra." Everyone around us started clapping for us.

Everything felt perfect and it was everything I had ever wanted in a proposal.

**Kind of a shocker I guess! I hadn't even decided to do this until halfway through writing this chapter! Thank you for reading, and please follow/review. Thanks!**


End file.
